eraofparagonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freehome
Freehome, named in honor of being the first planet Daerrapherians have ever traveled to since the dawn of their Space Age, is the second planet of the Daerraphere System, and one of it's five terrestrial worlds. With 81% of it's land covered in tropical forests and swampy jungles, Freehome is a very beautiful and bright planet. With various strange lifeforms and colorful surroundings, it is known for it's easy travel routes to Daerraphere. Freehome is currently the capital world of the United Federation of Goldbanner. Freehome's capital city is Auremia, though the largest and most famous city on the planet is Cadeno City, famous for it's resorts and attractions. Description Geology Freehome has a molten nickle/titanium core, with a thick, rocky mantle. It's crust is rich with fossilized remains that provide the nutrients required to sustain the vast plant life of the jungles. Tectonic plates shift much more slowly than on Daerraphere, meaning that mountains are a rare sight. However, the moist soil have been the cause of many ravines and gorges, meaning the land is not completely flat. Freehome's surface is roughly 45% to 55% water, though about 80% of it is freshwater. The only saltwater ocean on the planet is the Bone Sea, though fierce predators stalk the waters, stopping much exploration into the salt caves below. Beneath Freehome's crust are large, twisting salt caverns. Many cities and colonies can sustain themselves by the sheer amount of salt found within the caves, selling them off-planet in bulk. Climate Despite being further away from the sun than Daerraphere, Freehome's thick atmosphere is just strong enough to trap the sun's heat in, but not so strong that it burns the planet's surface. During the nights, however, the planet is quite chilly. It doesn't snow, though. Instead, during the Winter, many locations experience frigid rain. Some places get so much that citizens are encouraged to evacuate to higher ground. Freehome only has three seasons; Summer, Winter, and Vigor. Summer takes up about 60% of the average year, whereas Winter takes up about 25%. Vigor is an interesting season. After all the plant life on Freehome dies or goes in hibernation during the Winter, there is an extended period where the sun shines in some places for days on end, and the rivers flood into the streets in order to help the flora recover quickly for summer. Vigor takes up about 15% of the average year. Most of Freehome experiences very humid weather throughout the year, though it isn't always hot. In the southern pole of Freehome, the plant life is mostly nocturnal, as the shifted axis of the planet causes it to only get significant sunlight during Vigor. During rainy seasons the forest experiences mist so thick that you can barely see 10 feet ahead of you. Freehome's sky glows a slight orange-pink during the day and a deep blue at night due to it's thick atmosphere. Regions There are currently 7 regions of Freehome, separated into different states, though all exist under the Federation. Each state has a group of elected officials that represents their territories and it's citizens. * New Ikoria * Northern Tazia * Southern Tazia * Geneden * Mephelea * Salba Jungle * Blue Forest Natural Satellites * Ares History Though no one is quite sure what Freehome was like before it was discovered by the DCC Goldbanner, ''archaeological excavations have helped scientists come to the conclusion at one point at least 9,500 years ago, gigantic herbivorous reptiles and avian ruled the planet; some growing up to 83.6 feet tall. However, only cracked bones remain, meaning it is unlikely scientists will ever discover what beasts roamed the planet before them. However, one thing we do know is that roughly 8,800 years ago, some sort of extinction event took place, wiping out almost all traces of the gargantuan creatures. Somehow, despite this, smaller creatures thrived and have now replaced the now extinct leviathans. In 3 BGE, the Daerraphere Allied Space Command sent a ship on their first ever extra-planetary exploration mission. Known as the ''DCC Goldbanner, the ship landed in what is now known as Cadeno City in the Northern Hemisphere, and began to create small colonies. Eventually, in 1 AGE, Freehome became the first of three planets (the others being Faexus and Charia 3) to become territory of the newly formed United Federation of Goldbanner. During the Symmenjan War (408 AGE - 417 AGE), Freehome temporarily became an industrial zone for federation armament corporations. Due to the extreme use of crude fuels during this time period, the following decades after the war were spent cleaning the jungles and filtering the oxygen on the planet. In fact, the Symmenjans were forced to pay over 1.750 billion credits to Freehome to support this cleaning. Currently, Freehome is a very large tourist attraction, and is considered one of the most beautiful planets in the Daerraphere System. Inhabitants Intelligent Species * Humans * Elves ** High Elves ** Wood Elves ** Sun Elves * Dwarves ** Hill Dwarves * Gnomes ** Forest Gnomes ** Rock Gnomes * Dragonborn * Eryphians Fauna Main article: Fauna of Freehome Flora Main article: Flora of Freehome Economy Freehome's economy was once very poor, as they had little they could export without risk of packaging dangerous biological matter from the planet. But after the Symmenjan War, war funds left over from the federation's allies were put to good use, paying for proper biohazard research. This allowed more plants and chemicals to be exported to other planets and systems. Major exports include: * Titanium * Salt * Rare Spices * Foodstuffs * Exotic Plants * Exotic Animals * Platinum * Chemicals * Medicine Major imports include: * Plasteel * Iron * Basic Technology * Platinum * Diamond * Plasma Energy Trivia * Despite the Bone Sea's difficult exploration conditions, several rough scans of the area detect that there are bottom-dwelling lifeforms at the bottom. However, there also appears to be slight volcanic activity near the northern and western end, causing a threat to any drone that the federation decides to send down. * A total of 11 different species of herbivorous "leviathans" have been uncovered through archaeological excavations, and 2 forms of carnivorous/omnivorous species have been found. It is speculated that the herbivorous creatures existed at least 4,000 years after the carnivore/omnivores did. This could mean that there was more than one extinction event throughout Freehome's history. Category:Planetoids Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets